


好多兄弟分你一个

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [12]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：古剑奇谭《如意令》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	好多兄弟分你一个

陈桥兵变 俺老赵当皇帝  
论功行赏 提携众兄弟  
交出军权 大家还是好朋友  
哪位英雄敢把我~妹~娶~（高怀德：你是真的恨我）

谁家媳妇长得好？（韩令坤：哈哈，我呀）  
谁放鸽子也不恼？（曹彬：人生何必使相）  
谁的酒量一杯倒？王审琦？王审琦！王审琦——（王审琦：救命！）

也曾登楼看紫云（董遵诲：算你厉害）  
也曾酣醉共解衣（潘美：……唉）  
也曾叫错名字（众：你啊）杨光义~刘光义~苗光义~赵光义~（赵光义：二哥！我不爱你了！）

当时年少 俺老赵没登基（范质：此吾辈之罪也）  
柴家哥哥 前月江陵卖茶去（柴荣：你买不买？）  
滁州际会 从此扶持不疑（赵普：不惟此世而已）  
童养媳买一还送一（杜太后：超值！）

（念白）  
欲出未出光辣达  
千山万山如火发  
须臾走向天上来  
赶却流星赶却月  
（朱元璋：前辈作得好诗！）


End file.
